Solkat in Senior Year
by Author-chan210
Summary: Some humanstuck Solkat where Karkat transfers back to Skia academy where it just so happens his best friend Sollux Captor goes.
1. Chapter 1 (04-08 00:19:27)

It was the middle of the school year when a Karkat Vantas moved back to his home state of Missouri to finish up the last of his senior year so he could move out and go to college. It was the middle of senior year when Sollux Captor found out that his KK had moved back to Mii22ourii and after conferring with his friends he finally decides to say hi but when he got to lunch Karkat was nowhere to be found until one short girl named Nepeta Leijon told him that she saw Karkat heading for the library after class so that's where he went he entered the library only to find that Karkat wasn't there.

'Maybe that creepy Nepeta girl was lying?' he thought until the librarian looked up from her book.

"Are you looking for the blond boy (person humanstuck look for Karkat I've never seen a blond Karkat)?" she asked.

He nodded he never really liked talking to people just ask ask any of his friends and they'll tell you the exact same thing.

"He's somewhere in one of the aisles I'm sure if you look hard enough that you'll find him," she smiled a smile that made Sollux wanna vomit. Yeah he had a serious problem with people that really needed to be resolved.

Once again Sollux began to look for Karkat in between the shelves of books when he found a sleeping Karkat with a lap top in his lap of course.

His curly hair covered his necessary reading glasses. Sollux might not have seen Karkat for five years but he still remembered that his friend needed glasses to read.

Sollux had to admit that Karkat looked cute when when he would sleep. What he wasn't afraid to admit it. He also wasn't afraid to admit that when him and Karkat had sleepovers that he would watch him sleep. Creepy as it may sound it was the truth.

Unfortunately he had to wake Karkat up one, because he decided to fall asleep in the middle of school and two, as Karkat was going to be reminded Sollux was and always will be an asshole.

He took a deep breath shaking Karkat as he loudly screamed his name. He was definitely going to get some disapproving looks from the librarian on his way out but he didn't care.

Karkat woke up shutting his laptop defensively, "What the fuck," he yawned.

"Just giving you a wake up call KK," Sollux said simply.

Karkat's baggy eyes widened, "what did you call me?" he asked.

"KK," he repeated.

Karkat shook his head, "I'm sorry it's just no one has called me that in years who are you again?" he asked looking up at me.

"I'm a little a little disappointed I thought you'd remember me," Sollux said pretending to act hurt.

He started to apologize again, "I'm sorry it's just when you've been to as many schools as I have faces start to get blurry."

"It's okay as soon as you look in my eyes you'll remember who I am in no time," Sollux said.

Karkat took one look at his eyes and realize that he couldn't see the colors of his eyes behind his 3D glasses and that's when it him.

"Sollux holy shit is that you?" Karkat asked genuinely surprised to see an old friend.

Sollux helped him up after he closed his laptop. He wanted to hug him but he felt that it would over step his boundaries as an acquaintance. But he wasn't the one to give a hug. It was Karkat who hugged first and the Sollux just melted into the hug to make up for lost time.

Just as Karkat was the first one to give the hug he was the first one to pull away with an adorably light shade of pink on his face. "I'm sorry I just got carried away I remember how much you hate physical contact," he apologized for the third time today which really bugged Sollux because Karkat had nothing to be sorry for.

Sollux smiled reassuringly, "It's okay I never really minded when you hugged me in fact I missed it a little," he blushed.

 _'fuuuuuck,'_ Sollux thought, _'he's going to think I'm weird.'_

Karkat returned his smile with another small smile, "Really???" he asked.

"Yeah it's been lonely these past few years without you and I was really hoping we could catch up sometime catch a movie or go out to lunch whatever you want to do," Sollux said trying not to sound even gayer than he already was.

"Hmm I really need some help with my math homework do you mind if I come over today and study???" he asked.

Sollux didn't really want to 'study' with Karkat but he knew that this would open up a world of opportunities.

"Sure just meet me after just meet me after school and I can give you a ride," I said.

"Woah you have a car?" Karkat asked sounding impressed.

"Yeah it's nothing special just an old pick up truck," Sollux said rubbing the back of his head.

"Still better than taking the bus," Karkat said.

It was unfair that someone like Karkat had to take the bus he should be driving in style but there was no way Sollux could say that so instead he offered to drive Karkat to and from school.

Karkat said sure but tried to reassure him that he didn't have to but Sollux said it would be a good way of reconnecting with each other. After that Karkat didn't detest and just thanked him for the free ride.

After a while of catching up the bell rang and they made their way out of the library.

"So what's your next hour?" Sollux asked as they walked down the hall.

"History," Karkat replied.

"Sweet," Sollux lisped, "see you next hour," he said walking to his next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sollux walks into his classroom he finds Karkat sitting in the back of the classroom. He walks past his friend Dave who usually sat in the front of the classroom and sat right next to Karkat.

Karkat looked up from his book, "Hey you." he yawned.

Sollux looked at him concerned, "Are you okay KK?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Karkat was obviously lying he looked like he hadn't slept in a week which he hasn't he's been up for days before that. Moving from State to state and school to school trying to catch up on school work is really stressful.

The bell rang and the teacher Ms.Leijon walked in. She asked them to open up to page 276 even telling Karkat to put his novel down.

After reading aloud Ms.Leijon asked specific questions about the section that word help with the review. As she was asking questions she heard the snoring that was coming from the back of the classroom. It was Karkat.

She gave a sympathetic look as one student asked what to do she simply told them not to bug him because it looked like Karkat really needed the sleep if the bags under his eyes weren't evidence enough. Besides he already turned in the assignment ahead of time.

Sollux took off his jacket placing it on Karkat's shoulders. He tried not to kiss his cheek because that would just be plain creepy.

He went on to work with Dave who bombarded him with a series of questions relating to Karkat.

"So you talked to him I see?" he said.

"Yeah," Sollux said simply a little bit annoyed that's he ever wanted to talk about Sollux wished that Dave would grow up and get a life but he knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"You two look like you could be more than friends," Dave said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ms.Leijon walked over to them and told them to stop gossiping and focus on their work and that's exactly what they did until the bell rang and Karkat woke up apologized to Ms.Leijon on his way to his next class.

Two hours later Karkat walked out of school looking for Sollux only to find him waiting for him in the parking lot in his old, yellow pick up truck.

Karkat walked over opening the car door. He was welcomed by a dear friend and a warm car that almost made him fall asleep which was Sollux's mission.

He turned on the radio to classical music that would bore anyone to sleep but Karkat was not stupid he could see what Sollux was up to as he pulled into the Starbucks drive drew.

After he placed an order Karkat turned to him, "Sollux what're you trying to do?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sollux smirked. Karkat knew that whenever Sollux smirked that he was lying which opened up the door for more questions.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about the warm car the soothing classical music and the hot chocolate. I think you're trying to put me to sleep Sollux," Karkat said.

"KK when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Sollux asked pulling up to a window and paying the girl.

"A few days," Karkat admitted.

"I'm just-- I know shouldn't but-- I'm worried you," Sollux said.

Karkat was speechless he's never had anyone worry about him like this no one has ever given him a ride bought him Starbucks. He just took the hot chocolate and shut up.

When they got to his house he pulled up and the driveway and stopped. Karkat looked at Sollux.

"Why'd we stop aren't we going in?" he asked.

"Yeah but I just want to enjoy the heat for a second," Sollux said leaning back in his seat.

Karkat took a sip of his hot chocolate and even in the heat he still felt cold. Perhaps cold wasn't the right word alone would best fit the situation.

"Sollux," he said speaking up.

"Hm?," he replied.

"I'm cold can you wrap your arms around me?" Karkat asked blushing.

"Sure," Sollux said sitting up doing as Karkat asked pulling him close.

They both sat there for a second enjoying each other's company when a snowball was thrown at the car window waking both Karkat and Sollux up.

It was Sollux's older brother and his girlfriend Latula they were just being huge assholes and decided to throw snowballs at Sollux's old pick up truck.

This meaningless silly behavior earned them a fuck you from Sollux on their way in.

That little power nap might have refreshed Sollux but unfortunately for Karkat it did absolutely nothing he was still tired and even though he came over to do homework Sollux suggested that he take another even longer nap.

"But what about my homework?" Karkat asked.

"Don't worry about I'll do it for you besides I already have the answers," Sollux said embarrassed about his lisp.

Karkat handed Sollux his empty copy of his math homework as he sat down on the couch.

"Sollux," Karkat began as Sollux draped a soft warm blanket over him.

"Yes KK?" Sollux said sitting down on the floor next to the couch to do Karkat's homework.

"Have I ever told you how cute your lisp is," he yawned dozing off into sleep.

Sollux blushed but before he could reply Karkat was fast asleep. Sollux simply smiled. Now that he was in the comfort of his own home safe from the persecution of his classmates he leaned over kissing Karkat on the cheek. He thought he was safe unknown to him Mituna and Latula were just now coming in and saw the whole thing.

"Awe look Sollux has a crush!" Mituna teased.

Sollux blushed, "Do not and shh he's trying to sleep!" he yelled as quietly as possible trying not to wake him up.

"Do to and I bet you're doing his homework how sweet of you Sollux," Mituna goateed on.

"So what if I am I already had so I just thought I'd be nice and do his homework for him," Sollux said.

"Yeah sure Sollux just don't let him take advantage of you this girl still copies my homework a s we're in college," Mituna snorted pointing at Latula.

"Hey college isn't necessarily easy!" Latula said.

"Yeah Tula," Mituna said rolling his eyes.

"So I assume Karkat is joining us for dinner as your date???" Mituna said continuing with the teasing. He gasped, "Are you going to introduce him to dad????"

"What no he's probably going to sleep the rest of the day and besides why would I have to introduce dad to someone he already knows?" Sollux asked. Sollux then realized what he said and blushed.

"Yeah you're totally right Sollux I guess that's one of the perks of dating your best friend!" Mituna would have went on and on about this if Latula didn't stop him.

"Okay tuna how about you give him a break he does have to finish his boyfriends homework," Latula said.

Sollux blushed furiously as he finished the rest of Karkat's homework.

He finished and just took another small nap falling asleep to the sound of Karkat's snores.

He woke up to eat dinner only to met with a series of questions.

"So who's the boy who fell asleep on our couch Sol?" Sollux's dad asked.

"Uh it's Karkat," Sollux spat out.

"So he's finally moved back I see?" his dad continued.

"Yeah now it'll put to rest all of Sollux's wet dreams," Mituna chuckled earning a kick from Sollux.

"Shut up Mituna it's not like that!" Sollux said.

"Yeah Tuna don't jump the gun they were best friends since preschool," their dad said.

"but but I saw them kiss," Mituna whined.

"all platonic Mituna I used to kiss Karkat's dad all the time," their dad said.

"Yeah it's ashame you never had that kind of connection with Kankri," Sollux added.

My now everyone at the table was laughing except Mituna.

After dinner Sollux went back to sitting with Karkat until he woke up.

As his dad walked upstairs he told him not to fuck up with his relationship with Karkat because sometimes a friend was better than any bond one can form with a person.

Sollux said he'll do the best he could do which was all his father wanted.He the. continued up the stairs to his den.

A few minutes afterwards Sollux heard a small yawn coming from behind him. He turned around to see Karkat just waking up.

He smiled instinctive caressing Karkat's cheek brushing the hair out of his face, "Morning sleeping beauty how was nap?" he asked.

Karkat smiled back putting a hand over Sollux's, "It was alright how long was I out ?" he asked.

"A whole day man if you didn't wake up sooner I would've called an ambulance by now," Sollux joked pulling his hand away as quickly as he put it there.

"No seriously what time is it?" Karkat asked.

"It's six you slept for three hours," Sollux said reassuringly.

Karkat sat up stretching taking a good whiff of the air smelling g the dinner that the Captors had made, "What did you have for dinner?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen followed by Sollux who was rubbing the back of his head nervously trying to find a way to tell his best friend how he didn't eat.

"Chicken nothing I like, like always," Sollux said.

Karkat stopped as he got to Sollux seat that had a perfect view into the living room. Karkat knew this was Sollux seat because the food was still on the far and the food was untouched, "I see you still haven't kicked the habit of starving yourself," Karkat said.

"Like I said I don't like chicken," Sollux repeated.

"Well what if I made you something you like?" Karkat asked picking up the plate putting it in the microwave for later.

"What?" Sollux asked genuinely baffled by what Karkat was offering right now.

"You like pancakes right with honey on top?" Karkat asked getting the pancake mix from out of the cupboard like he knew it was there.

"It's going to be my responsibility do those dishes," Sollux tried arguing but it could not change Karkat's mind.

Just like Sollux had been determined to get Karkat to sleep Karkat was determined to get Sollux to eat.

"Don't worry do then for you," Karkat said.

Sollux sighed in defeat, "fiine."

Karkat smiled and got work making the pancakes.

After the pancakes were made Karkat buttered them up and poured the honey that made Sollux's mouth water even though he didn't like to admit it.

After decorating the pancakes with honey he placed them in front of Sollux, "Bon appetit," he said.

Sollux stared dumbstruck at him, "Thanks KK but what are you going to eat?" Sollux asked.

"Simple," he said lathering the easiest if the dishes; the plates in soap, "Since you barely touched the dinner that you were supposed to eat I'm going to eat that because why waste food?" Karkat asked putting the plates and silverware away leaving the rest of the dishes to soak.

"You do make a good point," Sollux said taking a bite of the pancakes.

Sollux was speechless he couldn't believe how good they actually were. "Wow KK these are incredible where'd you learn how to cook like this?" he asked.

"Well when you a mom that's dead, a father who's constantly at work, and a brother who's in a college you learn how to take care of yourself," Karkat replied heating up the chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Wow I kinda feel bad now cause I can't cook for shit," Sollux said.

Karkat gave Sollux a warm smile, "Don't worry that why you have someone like me around."

"Thanks KK," Sollux blushed.

After him and Karkat were done with dinner Sollux drove him home telling him to get plenty of sleep telling him he'd see him on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

As time goes by winter turns into spring and Karkat and Sollux continue to meet by their spot in the library is this love they've both asked themselves more than once they didn't care what it was but it was very obvious that they were more then just friends.

On Valentine's day they were each other's Valentine they got each other gifts, binge watched all of Karkat's favorite romantic comedies, and ate a shit ton of candy.

And before that they still went over to each other's house while one tried to coax the other into sleeping while the other tries to get him to eat. It was truly a beautiful cycle one could not live without the other.

Anyways today was the last day of school until spring break and Karkat and Sollux met in there spot in the library to make plans.

Even though it's been more than a month since Karkat moved back to the state of Missouri they have not had a sleepover yet and they were thinking it was about time they had one.

After making the plans the two had some time kill before the bell rang so Sollux stuck his forked tongue out at Karkat which earned a rise out of Karkat.

"Woah I almost forgot you had your tongue forked," Karkat said.

"Yeah," Sollux said still sticking his tongue out at him, "hey now that we're older wanna see how my tongue feels in your mouth?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Karkat blushed thinking about it before giving a serious answer, "Sure."

"KK I was just joking--," he stopped in mid sentence as he saw Karkat close his eyes and pucker his lips.

Sollux blushed this wasn't the first time he had kissed Karkat. It was his thirteenth birthday and Sollux had just gotten word that Karkat was moving away. He had to do something to commemorate the moments he had shared with Karkat and what better way to memorialize this milestone of teenage angst with him than a kiss.

His father always told him to save his first kiss for a girl (or boy) who he knew he had strong romantic feelings for. Because a first kiss is something that you're supposed to cherish for the rest of your life because no matter how hard you try you'll never forget your first kiss.

And who better to kiss than your best friend Solluxthought at the time.

And when he did kiss him he didn't regret it, it was the first and most passionate thing he'd ever done. His mouth on Karkat's mouth, tongues intertwined, playing a game of tag in an enclosed space. That encounter gave birth to a wide spectrum of fantasies that wouldn't go away for years.

And he was just getting over them when Karkat moved back and they started again and again they wouldn't go away this is what they wanted he had to take give it to the they were almost as desperate as he was.

Sollux took a deep breath leaning in to kiss Karkat. Sollux relived the feeling the minnie explosion he felt when he first kissed Karkat he wanted more no the unsettling thoughts in his head wanted more so he took and he took until his tongue was gently shoved into Karkat's mouth.

Sollux cupped his hands around Karkat's wrist holding onto him as their tongues met for the second time. He wasn't the only one who wanted more the weird split in Sollux's tongue sent shivers down Karkat's spine but the feeling was sensational he couldn't deny this electrifying experience.

This went on for minutes until they heard the announcements come on. They pulled away from each other for a minute to listen to what they had to say apparently it was a half day meaning students could go home early.

They both shrugged it off and went back to macking on each other's face until they heard the loud obnoxious foot steps of one Dave Strider.

They pulled away from each other to face the loathsome Strider.

"Were you two making out?" he immediately asked.

"What no," they both say in unison.

Karkat gets up to leave, "I'll meet you in the car Sollux can I have the keys?" he asked.

"Sure," Sollux says tossing him the keys.

Later when he's driving Karkat home he asks if he's still coming over.

"Yeah it's just I'll need a few things I'll get my dad to drop me off or something," he replies getting out of the car.

Sollux nods slowly driving off.


End file.
